


My Spirit Guide is my Rock (Drabble)

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, F L U F F, F LFU F, F/F, Fluff, I love fluff, Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A familiar's comfort is just what she needed.





	My Spirit Guide is my Rock (Drabble)

The tears were nonstop; Uni had completely screwed up _again_ in front of the High Council of Magic. She had messed up every spell, even the simplest. She was bound to have her license for practicing magic taken away.

 _If only she hadn't panicked_.

There was a glow she saw out of the corner of her eyes, and she lifted them from their hiding place behind her hands.

A light bolded into the form of a girl, and Uni let out a small gasp. "Seeu...!"

"Uni, what's wrong...?" the spirit that followed Uni—named Seeu—questioned. She bent down in front of her friend, taking her hands in her own. "You're crying again..."

"I screwed it up, Seeu..." Uni sniffled, "I screwed _everything_ up..."

"Oh, Uni..." Seeu pulled the Mage in for a hug; despite being a spirit, she was still tangible. "You'll get another chance next year! You just gotta try harder! I'll be behind you all the way!"

Uni sniffled, looking up at her spirit companion. "R... really...?" she asked.

"'Course!" Seeu grinned happily at Uni, "I love you, Uni! Of course I'll be here!"

The pinkette sniffled again, wiping the tears from her stinging cheeks. "Thanks, Seeu... I can always count on you..."

"Of course you can!" Seeu giggled, "I'm your spirit guide! I'm your rock, I need to be here for you! And I'll always be your rock, Uni. I'll always be here for you. No matter what!"


End file.
